The Fleeting Mage
by Tsuki Kahojirou
Summary: Noly a young boy who is good at magic ... But what happens when his parents disappear? What happens when heartless attack his world? Did he become a nobody? Find out in this story about his Past! Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Its CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters.**

Chapter 1- Beginning

Noly, was a boy with a soft spiky brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was a kind boy and lived with his father and mother; his father was known to be one of the richest men in Middelland.

Nylon played with his friends almost everyday they believed that Noly was some what cool because of his ability to use magic; people who used magic is very rare in Middelland.

He also knew that his friends wanted to play with him because of his ability and they want to know him better. One day his father died because of incurable illness, all of his friends suspected him, they all think that he killed his own father; all of his friends left him.

From that day on people have been avoiding him, some called him a monster while others glared at him. Noly would not pay attention to these people; he would just continue to walk to his desired destination.

One afternoon he decided to give his mother flowers, so he went out to find the flower he knew his mother liked, he started searching and found the flowers that his mother really liked, he continued looking for them until he had 10 of them. He suddenly noticed that the sun was already setting, so he went back to his house where his mother always welcomed him home with a smile.

He went in and gave his mother the flowers he picked which in return his mother gave him a hug.

They were walking to the dining room when one of the maid's ran near them "Mistress Michelle!" the maid called.

Noly's mother turned his head to the maid, "is there something wrong?" Noly's Mother asked, the maid was still trying to gathered air and finally spoke.

"Mistress There is this black creature that is in the kitchen, it might attack us!" the maid almost shouted because of her fear.

The two of them rushed into the kitchen only to find a small black creature with yellow big eyes staring at them.

"its a heartless" Noly recognized that creature that he read about in a book, then the heartless jumped towards his mother, his mother fainted, since Noly wanted to protect his mother he looked around until he found a broom stick nearby he grabbed it and quickly smacked the heartless with it, the black creature soon vanished with a black smoke.

It was clear that heartless are already in their world but it were not yet a problem, he hurried to his mother who was still unconscious.

He used an aero spell to lift his unconscious mother and led the air to his mother's room, he put her down carefully and stood guard over her, he stayed and sat beside his mother, he guarded Michelle almost of the night but apparently he fell asleep beside his mother arms covering his face.

Michelle woke up before Noly did, she noticed that Noly was beside him sleeping but not on the bed, she smiled at the boy who was sleeping so she lifted him and put him on her bed.

Hours passed Noly woke up remembering that he was guarding his mother, realizing he fell asleep, he hastily rose up and walked fast toward the living room where his mother always drinks tea. He arrived at his destination and saw his mother playing piano, he listened to the beautiful music that was coming out from the instrument, until he realized that he had not yet taken a bath so he turned around and walked away slowly, Michelle noticed that Noly was walking away so she stopped playing and approached him.

Noly noticed that someone was at his back so he turned around to see his mother; Michelle hugged him and he gave a bright smile and hugged her back.

"mommy I will be taking a bath" Noly then turned around and started walking towards his room's bathroom, he arrived and went in and took his clothes off, after 20 minutes he walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, he went out and decided to train in the lawn so he went outside of the house.

He then started chanting "Fira!" he shouted and two fireballs came out and hit two unused pots, suddenly he heard clapping of hands he turned to see his mother smiling while clapping her hands, he felt his cheeks grow warmer, he ignored that feeling and hugged his mother.

"Noly are you hungry?" Michelle asked and he nodded. The both of them went to the dining room, and spent the day happily forgetting about what happened the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters. **

Chapter ll - Loss

As each day passed the black creatures known as Heartless increased in numbers.

A few months had passed since the first attack and it was already spring.

Noly was jumping with excitement to go out and make a snowman for his mother. Michelle saw the excitement on the boy's eyes "come lets go outside."

Noly's smile grew wider and the two of them walked to the park. Noly was already playing with the snow while Michelle sat on the nearby bench.

Noly then decided to make a snowman and was distracted, not even noticing that a bunch of heartless were emerging behind him.

Michelle noticed the heartless, she stood up and walked hastily near Noly.

Noly was too distracted to notice that his Mother was walking towards him then the black creatures raised there hands preparing to attack.

"Noly, RUN!" Michelle shouted. Noly then notices the presence of the black creatures and started to run, he tripped on a rock and tried to stand but the black creatures was already near him, the heartless started attacking him, he was frozen by fear and unable to move.

Then Michelle protected him by jumping in front of the Heartless that was already trying to attack him.

Blood flowed out of his mother and the white snow became the color red. He then tried to cure his mother by casting healing spells but none of them would work.

He notices that the black creature was standing behind his mother, and because of his anger he unconsciously summoned his Rod,

"Thundaga!' he shouted without chanting and a bundle of lightning emerges from the sky.

This killed all the heartless, the rod he was using disappeared and he ran towards his mother lying down on the cold ground. He tried to use healing spells but it did not save her mother.

Michelle knew there was no other way, she was slowly dying, "Noly" she looked and hugged her son one last time.

Noly's eyes where already filled with tears and started blaming himself, Michelle called his name again and he looked at Michelle.

"Noly stay strong." She told Noly in a nice and gentle voice, she then closes her eyes.

Noly looked at her mothers lifeless cold body, "NO!" he shouted and started crying harder. He carried his mother on his back and is supported by an Aero spell.

He reached his house and rang the doorbell one of the maids open the door and looked at him in shock, Noly was still crying, and one of the maids quickly got his mothers lifeless body and took it somewhere that Noly can't see.

The maid looked at Noly, "Sir Noly lets go and eat dinner" the maid told him, Noly went to the kitchen and the maid ran toward the telephone and dialled the police there, they made an investigation and told him that they cannot do anything to kill all of the black creatures that are appearing.

He cried for days during which his maid tries to comfort him.

Days later Michelle was buried beside his father's grave and from that day on he keeps visiting his deceased parents.

Five years later...

Noly grew into a fine young boy and was the one who continues to manage their business.

Then one day he saw hordes of Heartless appearing he quickly opened his house door and casted a barrier around his house, the maids where wondering why he was chanting until they saw a Heartless trying to break their window but it was killed by a bundle of Thunder bolts, Noly kept attacking until he was worn out, he wanted to protect the people who where important to him.

But his barrier did not last long they where all attacked by Heartless, he was knocked on the ground, all he can remember is that the black creature inserting his hands in where his heart was and pulled it out with a pink heart shaped crystal."Why are my eyelids heavy?" he asked himself then his eyes closed... he heard the screams around him but he can't move or open his eyes, his mind suddenly goes blank...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : i do not own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters.

Chapter 3- organization XIII

In the Organization...  
"Superior we found another one." a blue haired man said.  
"Bring him here." a man with silver hair and a tanned skin tone replyed.  
The blue Haired man nodded and left.

To Noly...  
Noly was aimlessly wandering through the big dark city he was in. Noly arrived there three days ago, while walking he found a giant white floating castle,but he chose to ignore it and continued walking.  
He was now near the skyscraper then suddenly he saw a hooded figure emerge from a dark portal.  
"I don't think its safe to go near him."  
then he ran as fast as he could until he was exhausted and lied down the rough floor.  
He then closed his eyes forgetting that there was a mysterious hooded figure.  
Hours Later Noly woke up in an unfamiliar room, he looked around, the room was all white and gray he planned to go out but , can't find the door because of the white room, he looked around again until he saw a dark gray wall, he went near it and found the door knob, he twisted the door and it opened , but it led into a hallway, he went left not knowing where it leads to.  
He walked pass a lot of doors until he found a door slightly bigger than the doors he just passed by,  
he knocked and opened the door carefully, he found a man with a bright pink hair that was sitting on one of the chairs.  
"I see you are awake." the man turned to his direction  
"where you the one who brought me here?" Noly asked.  
The man just smirked and said :  
"maybe,Maybe not."  
Noly was silent afterward not knowing what to do. The man suddenly stood up and walked near Noly.  
"come." the man said  
Noly followed the man, and walked to a direction he does not know, there was silence between the two of them.  
"What's your name?" the pink haired man suddenly asked.  
"My name is Noly...may I ask whats yours?"  
"you will know soon."  
they where already in a room that is round and has chairs that are very high.  
"How do you even get to sit there?" he asked himself, Jaws almost dropping.  
Then more hooded figure appeared one by one, then the man on the highest was seated.  
"surely the man sitting on the highest throne is their leader." he talked to himself mentally.  
"welcome to Organization XIII, What is your name Child?" the man sitting on the highest throne asked.  
" I don't think I can tell you my name when all of your faces are covered and shouldn't you be the one introducing yourself first?" Noly said.  
"very well" the superior took off his hood, then the others followed, all of them introduced started themselves.  
After that Noly introduced himself too.  
Then letters suddenly appeared spelling his name, then they turned around him and a letter "x" appeared spelling the name Xylon.  
"From now on your name will be Xylon" The superior said.  
Then he added "Number eleven you will be taking care of him"  
the Pink haired man didn't show any disapproval and just nodded.  
Noly accepted the name Xylon and was starting to ask why was he brought to the organization thirteen.  
But before he could speak The man on the highest throne dismissed them, then the Pink haired man went to him. "Your name will be Xylon and you are ranked number fourteen in the organization."  
the man said.  
Noly,now Xylon nodded and walked after him they had already passed a couple white doors that was similar, and They stopped in front of a door that was quite Grayish. "This will be your room" The man said.  
"Where is your room Mister Marluxia?" Xylon asked.  
"I did not expect you to remember my name, my room is just a bit further than yours." The pink haired man now as marluxia smirked and answered.  
Marluxia opened the door leading to a room that is similar to the room he woke up in but there was a very big window and he could saw a heart shaped moon. Marluxia went near a closet and opened it revealing a bunch of black coats similar to what they where wearing, marluxia handed the cloak to Xylon.  
Xylon hold the cloak and asked, 'Why should I wear this?"  
"wear it so that you will be identified as a member." marluxia answered.

"I don't really think that,that is the reason why I should wear this."

" your quite clever for a kid." Marluxia smirked and explained why they wear the black coat.  
It seems that when somebody wears the black coat they won't get swallowed by darkness if they enter the "Door To Darkness" or the black swirling portal that they summon.  
it was already getting late and Xylon was quite tired after walking around the giant floating castle so he sat on one side of his bed.  
"go and get some rest I will be here to fetch you tomorrow." Marluxia said and walked out of the room and closed the door.  
Xylon did what he said and lied down on his bed then he closed his eyes.


End file.
